Heat
by Faedynn
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. But with Grimmjow and Ichigo in the same room together and alone, you know it'll get even hotter. Can they endure each other's heat. Or will they both get burned. GrimmIchi, Yaoi, LEMON


**Hi :) I'm so excited because this is my first fanfiction ever! :D It was so much fun making this but it took. so. long D: ...**

**which might have been because I was distracted in the middle hehe. Anyways, this fanfic was edited by my dear friend, kookooberry, who has been a sweetheart to me since the day I met her. C: **

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Bleach. If I did, Grimmjow would not be dead and he and Ichigo would be together right now. xD Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings:** **This is a YAOI fanfic! :O If you do not like, just don't read please :) Er... there might be a slight OOCness, and there will be some bad language. OH! almost forgot. There's also a LEMON :DD **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Heat<span>**

**By Faedynn**

"Ahn…Grimm, f-faster," a teen with orange hair moaned.

"Damn, Ichi…it's too hot," a sexy baritone voice replied. The owner of the deep voice groaned as one bead of sweat glistened before it dripped down his perfectly sculpted jaw.

"Hnn…harder, hah, faster…mmmm," Ichigo panted. "I-I can't take it anymore Grimmjow!"

"Just endure for a little longer, okay?" Grimmjow comforted the complaining strawberry, "But you're feelin' good right now, aren't you, Ichi?"

"Mmm, y-yea, I am. Ahhn, Grimm. Hurry, hah, I won't last, hah, much longer," the orangehead whimpered. His bright hair was damp and matted down with sweat. The heat of the room was truly unbearable.

"Mhmm, and who is the one ...who's makin' you…feel this good?" Grimmjow grunted in between pants for air.

"It's you, G-Grimmjow! Ah. I really c-can't last much l-longer...Hnnn!" The orange-haired teen threw his head back and cried, "I'm go-going to -" _WHRRRRRRRR WOOOOOSH._

Grimmjow was in the middle of fanning Ichigo when the air-conditioning in the school suddenly turned on. The students in the classroom all started to cheer and jump around as the much-missed AC came back on, thereby relieving all the teens of the gruesome heat. The air-conditioning was broken all of this morning, causing the rooms in Karakura high school to be stifling.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the classroom, Ichigo rejoiced vigorously because he finally re-discovered the reason for living again: air conditioning. School in the middle of June without AC was like hell on earth. Opposite to Ichigo's raucous celebration, all Grimmjow did to welcome the coolness of the school was to just throw away the flimsy paper fan he held in his hand, and sprawl on his desk, basking in the sudden freshness of the room.

After Ichigo recovered from his near heat-stroke, he turned around gave Grimmjow a one-armed hug from the side, "Thanks Grimm. I was really gonna die back there if it were not for you and that fan." The blue-haired teen who was being thanked just smirked, revealing his pearly whites in the process. "No prob. I know how my little Ichi is always so helpless when he's all by himself," Grimmjow cooed in a playful tone, earning him a swat at the head and a "Screw you" from Ichigo.

"Haha, coming from you Ichigo, it's tempting, but no thanks. I prefer to be the one doin' the screwin'," Grimmjow retorted while leaning back on his chair. It was a good thing the teacher of the room had decided to close the lights due to the immense heat, or else everyone would have seen the blush on Ichigo's face that would make even the most crimson tomato jealous.

"Yea, _you_ of all people should know that, Ichigo," Keigo snickered, "Even your conversation with Grimmjow while he was fanning you sounded like he was scr—,"

"What the hell does that mean? Keigo, you bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ichigo declared before tackling his friend to the floor, but not before he knocked into Orihime's desk, causing the girl to emit a surprised yelp. It was true that Ichigo and Grimmjow had had sex before, but that didn't give Keigo any right to make fun of him for it. Grimmjow chuckled at the two teens wrestling on the ground, while half-heartedly listening to snidbits of them arguing: "'Faster'…meant … fan…faster," Grimmjow winced a little as he heard a slight cracking sound, probably from a punch one of the two threw. "How…I supposed…know?" Suddenly, Grimmjow saw a foreboding shadow loom over them and sensed a killer aura behind him.

A lean girl with short, spiky, black hair and both hands on her hips in that "_don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-you-bastards" _fashion was currently glowering at Ichigo and Keigo."What. The. Hell. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" Tatsuki, seething, hissed dangerously while her eyes threw scorching fireballs at the two immature males scuffling on the ground.

"We're uh…we're –," Ichigo started to explain before he was cut off by Tatsuki again.

"I don't care what you bumbling idiots are doing. I just wanna know why you made Orihime scared when she's not even involved in your fight!" the girl huffed as she crossed her arms demandingly.

"S-sorry Orihime," Keigo stuttered, "we didn't mean to bump into you or frighten you."

"No, no, it's alright," Orihime held both of her hands up in front of her as if to signify that it was fine by her, "I'm sure Kurosaki-kun and Asano-kun didn't mean any harm to me, Tatsuki," Orihime smiled. The orange-haired girl stood up and guided the still-angry Tatsuki away from the boys, making sure to give them an apologetic smile for her friend's fiery personality as she passed by.

"Whew, that was close. I was so sure Tatsuki was going t-," Ichigo broke off mid-sentence as he winced from a sharp pain that originated from his shin. _Damnit, I must have hurt myself when I knocked into Inoue's desk. _As the strawberry was busy contemplating to himself, Grimmjow noticed Ichigo flinch and discovered that the teen's leg had a nasty cut that was bleeding.

Grimmjow stood up and grasped Ichigo's arm to help the other stand. "C'mon. I'm bringin' ya to the nurse. Don't wanna risk an infection, y'know." Ichigo blushed as the taller, blue-haired man wound Ichigo's arm on his shoulder to steady him. Just a simple touch from Grimmjow sent electric sparks coursing through Ichigo.

"S-stop!" Ichigo protested, "I can walk perfectly fine by myself." He tried to untangle his arm from around Grimmjow's shoulder, but was stopped when Grimmjow tightened his hold on the strawberry's arm. "It doesn't matter, this is just for safety measures," Grimmjow replied without looking at Ichigo. The injured teen took this time to observe his friend Grimmjow.

The being next to him practically oozed testosterone and sex appeal. He was tall, about 6'1'' or 6'2'', Ichigo was not entirely sure for he long since gave up trying to compete against Grimmjow in height, and therefore, lost track of how tall the man was. Grimm had electric-blue hair that was constantly styled in a careless yet natural-looking way. To others, it seemed as if the man had unintentionally tousled his hair, but to Ichigo and his friends, they knew it was _very _intentional. The blue-haired Adonis had a nose that made people wonder if Michelangelo had personally come back from the dead just to sculpt him, and lips that had countless girls (and some guys) dreaming for a kiss. But what Ichigo thought was Grimmjow's ultimate asset was his deep, blue eyes that seemed so alive, just like a swirling mass of ocean in the middle of a storm. Sometimes, Ichigo would catch himself staring into those azure depths, lost in the infinite sapphire orbs.

Put simply? Grimmjow was a god. Or, at least as close to a god as anyone could ever get to.

Ichigo was jolted back to the present when he heard Grimmjow knock on the nurse's door. The pair stood outside for a few moments before Grimmjow muttered, "Looks like she's not in," he met Ichigo's eyes, causing the shorter male's breath to hitch, before shrugging and continuing, "let's just go in by ourselves."

The blue-haired sex-on-legs pushed the door open and dragged Ichigo to a nearby bed. He rummaged through some cabinets and drawers before finally finding some bandages and sanitizer to disinfect the orangehead's wounds.

"This might sting a bit, but that only means the disinfectant is workin'," Grimmjow reassured as he carefully dabbed some sanitizer onto the minor injury on Ichigo's shin. Ichigo grimaced as the alcohol in the disinfectant caused needle-like pricks to attack his skin, but found solace in watching the man below him focus on healing him. A piece of hair fell onto Grimmjow's face as he concentrated on bandaging the strawberry in front of him. Ichigo unconsciously brushed away the strands, surprising Grimmjow with his gentle touch. Grimmjow's eye's dilated slightly before narrowing again.

"… 'The hell?" Grimmjow whispered in a low voice, "You think you can just touch me like that and not suffer the consequences?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit before he finally realized what he had done. He suddenly felt his body being pushed down on the bed. He closed his eyes to brace himself for the impact of being forced down so abruptly, and opened them only to see Grimmjow towering above him. Ichigo's arms were pinned down by the man on top and he felt a leg rubbing against his crotch.

"So this was your true intention of bringing me to the nurse's office, wasn't it, you sly bastard," Ichigo smirked, "Should've known this was why you were so nice to me just now." Ichigo's voice had a mocking tone in it, but to his disbelief, Grimmjow also detected some form of raw hurt meshed into it as well.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout? I brought you here 'cause you were hurt, 'cause I care about you. Not 'cause I'm some sex-deprived asshole," the blue-haired man retorted.

"Really? Could've have fooled me," Ichigo snapped, anger and hurt were now prominent in his expression, "Now lemme go, I need to get back to the classroom before anyone gets suspi—," he was cut short when a pair of lips crashed down onto his, knocking the breath right out of him. Using the element of surprise to his advantage, Grimmjow inserted his tongue into the strawberry's mouth, exploring the sweet cavern to his heart's content. He ran his tongue over the roof of the strawberry's mouth before sucking Ichigo's tongue into his mouth. Unable to resist, Ichigo moaned into the kiss and then quickly opened his eyes in embarrassment.

_How could I have done something so...so...__**humiliating?**_Ichigo thought bitterly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he struggled to prop himself up using his elbows. He pushed Grimmjow away before turning his head anywhere but towards the blue-haired teen, "D-damnit! Grimm, you perverted asshole," his voice was unsteady; a warm blush dusted the surface of his cheeks. "Get off o' me! Mmmf – !" Impatient, Grimmjow growled lethally and tilted Ichigo's chin towards him and once again, initiated a deep, but much gentler kiss. Ichigo squeezed his mouth shut in an attempt to discourage the man above him from trying to do anything else to him. However, being the more experienced of the two, Grimmjow knew of many ways to coax an unwilling mouth to cooperate. He nibbled on the strawberry's plump bottom lip before slowly giving it a tantalizing lick. Ichigo gasped, giving Grimmjow easy access to probe his mouth one more time. Ichigo tried to resist by beating at Grimmjow's chest, but his weak struggling proved to be in vain, and after a bit longer, his hands stopped hitting Grimmjow all together before resting on the other man's muscled chest. All the while, Grimmjow and Ichigo were engaged in a battle of the tongues, which was eventually won by Grimmjow after he sucked the berry's tongue into his mouth and then gently grazed his teeth over Ichigo's sensitive appendage. Grimmjow cupped his hand under Ichigo's neck, lifting the orange-haired head higher in order to gain more access into his mouth. Ichigo responded by weaving his fingers into Grimmjow's soft blue hair and massaging his scalp, tracing little circles with his forefingers.

When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo could see that the man's usual sapphire orbs were clouded with lust; a thin strand of saliva was the only thing connecting the two. The blue-haired teen licked his lips; his eyes held a wicked glint. With a voice dripping sex, Grimmjow growled, "Damnit, Ichi. Why the fuck do you taste so good? Just like strawberries and fresh mint."

Ichigo's eyes widened while a huge blush enveloped his face. "D-don't say such embarrassing things you big idiot!" the strawberry pouted, and then bit his bottom lip timidly. To Grimmjow however, Ichigo's act of nibbling his mouth seemed much more coy, rather than timid; like an act of seduction. He threw his head back and groaned; he really needed to control his desire of just fucking Ichigo senseless through the bed… and possibly the floor as well.

"The only reason you think it's 'embarrassing' is 'cause you have no idea how irresistible you look right now," Grimmjow grunted before returning to ravishing Ichigo. And it was true. After all, without a mirror in front of him, Ichigo couldn't see the way his hair was disheveled and tousled in a suggestive way, or how his plump, kiss-bruised lips parted ever-so-slightly to create such a sensual yet innocent image or even that his eyes were hooded and filled with obvious want for the blue-haired male above him.

Ichigo was brought back from his daze when Grimmjow began to trail light butterfly kisses starting from the strawberry's jaw, eliciting moans of pleasure here and there as he continued his way down to Ichigo's neck, where he stopped to nip and suck on the tender flesh.

"Wait! Grimm, ahnn, what if, hn, someone ah! discovers us?" Ichigo whimpered in between moans. "We can't, uhnn, do it in school!"

"There's no rule that says we can't have sex in school," Grimmjow replied, totally ignoring the strawberry's protests, "And besides, isn't it more exciting to do it with the risk that someone might walk in on me thrusting into you?" Grimmjow smirked evilly, but seeing that Ichigo didn't buy his solution, he decided to give Ichigo an experimental thrust despite the fact that they had all of their clothes on. All the heat in Ichigo's body suddenly spread in two directions: either up to his cheeks, or down to his groin, though the majority traveled downwards instead of upwards. Knowing that Ichigo felt pleasure from the sexual insinuation, Grimmjow thrusted his hips into Ichigo again, grinding their erections together and simultaneously causing the orangehead to gasp and groan. Ichigo tried to bite his lip in order to stop himself from producing any more lecherous sounds, but Grimmjow wouldn't have any of that. Grimmjow continued to grind their hips together, creating waves of pleasure between the two until he suddenly ceased rubbing against the strawberry: he decided it was time to tease his berry. After all, he couldn't resist; his berry was just so damn _sensitive. _

Lacking the much-needed friction against his hardened cock, Ichigo whimpered and tried to rub his erection against Grimmjow as if to say, "Do that again. I need you to grind against me!" Ichigo reached up to tangle his fingers into Grimmjow's hair, pulling the blue-haired teen closer to him. He hugged Grimmjow so that his head was in the crook of Ichigo's neck; Ichigo raised his head a little to lick the shell of Grimmjow's ear before giving it a slight nip.

Ichigo didn't do it on purpose; he only wanted to stimulate the blue-haired man as he had stimulated Ichigo. If the strawberry had known of the consequences of the action, he definitely would not have done it.

Before Ichigo had bitten his ear, Grimmjow didn't know that his libido had the capacity to increase anymore; but his Ichi has always been one to prove him wrong. Smirking, the blue-haired sex-god ripped Ichigo's shirt off of him and proceeded to leave a trail of wet kiss marks down his chest, past his stomach, until he reached Ichigo's pants. Grimmjow deftly removed the clothing getting in the way between him, Ichigo, and mind-blowing intercourse, but decided to tease the berry a little more before getting to the good part. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's weeping member displayed in front of him; he grinned evilly and used his tongue to lick his lips in one agonizingly slow motion, leading Ichigo to crave that sinful tongue on something else…something _hard._

Grimmjow gave the tip of Ichigo's manhood a little flick using his tongue while he stared coyly at the panting strawberry. Then, Grimmjow took the head of Ichigo's dick into his mouth and released it with a defined 'pop'.

"Mmmh!" Ichigo let loose a strangled moan as Grimmjow continued his teasing ministrations. He tried to buck his hips in order to get deeper into that enticing warmth also known as Grimmjow's mouth, but was refused when said blue-haired teen snarled, "Tell me what you want me to do to you, _Ichigo_," putting special emphasis on the delectable berry's name. Ichigo could practically feel each individual shiver as they traversed his spine when Grimmjow asked him that.

"Mmm, G-Grimm. You already know what I want, you big jerk!" Ichigo whined, squirming underneath Grimmjow's grip.

"Heh," Grimmjow sneered, "I won't know if you don't tell me." As if to prove his point, he deliberately licked Ichigo's dick from the base up as slowly as he could and then engulfed the whole thing only to let it go again.

Ichigo shuddered and arched his back as his precious manhood was suddenly exposed to the cold air again; the poor neglected thing twitched, as if it were searching for Grimmjow. Ichigo could feel that invisible spring in his groin starting to tighten as Grimmjow kept on tauntingly licking his member, which by the way, was already starting to leak precum. He wanted so bad to just shove his cock into Grimmjow's mouth, but resisted the urge when he mentally weighed the differences between pride and pleasure and decided that he'd rather have pride than pleasure. However, Ichigo's decision hastily escaped from his mind like a hostage from a criminal when Grimmjow tongued his slit, sending the strawberry into heaven and right back. Ichigo arched his back and groaned loudly as Grimmjow repeated his question, "What do you want, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow and blushed heavily. Grimmjow could clearly see how much his berry hungered for him through his coffee eyes that were glazed with pure lust; and it just made Grimmjow that much more turned on. Ichigo answered in a coarse, wanton voice, "You. I want you Grimmjow." Ichigo used both arms to lift his legs into the "M" position:

"Fuck me, Grimm."

Smirk.

"Gladly."

In one fluid motion, Grimmjow got rid of his own pants and boxers, and tore himself out of his shirt. He thrust two fingers into Ichigo, forcing all sorts of sweet sounds to come out of the berry's lips, and scissored the writhing mass of sex below him.

Ichigo cried out loudly when Grimmjow's fingers brushed along a special place inside of him, causing Ichigo to dig his nails into his legs as he continued to hold them up for Grimmjow.

Sensing that he had reached Ichigo's prostate, Grimmjow pumped his fingers into the exact spot over and over again before he took them out and replaced them with his cock. "Sorry Ichigo, there's no lube in the nurse's office so it might hurt a bit." Grimmjaw cautioned.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the size of the blue-haired teen's pulsing member, but didn't have much time to think about it before he felt "it" enter him slowly. Pain sharp as knives seared through him as Grimmjow gently pushed himself into Ichigo. The room suddenly became so warm, drowning Ichigo in its heat.

"Damn, Ichi," Grimmjow managed to gasp, "You're so tight." Seeing that the man below him had his face contorted in pain, Grimmjow gently caressed Ichigo's cheeks and lifted his face so that he could kiss him. He placed feather-like kisses along Ichigo's jaw, down to his neck, and when he heard the man beneath him start to moan softly again, Grimmjow murmured, "I'll make you feel better, I promise." Grimmjow guided both of Ichigo's hands so that they were placed on his own neck for support and gradually began to thrust his cock deeper into Ichigo, producing wet, slapping noises that filled the whole room. The pain that Ichigo had initially felt started to dissipate as pleasure sought to take its place. The warmth of the room increased even more, suffocating Ichigo; the heat was addicting yet unbearable at the same time. He closed his eyes and moved his body to Grimmjow's gentle but passionate rhythm.

Suddenly, Ichigo opened his eyes in shock and arched his back, pushing his chest to touch Grimmjow's. "Ahnn! Hnnn. Ah! There, Grimm! H-harder!" Ichigo moaned in bliss when Grimmjow hit his prostate while Grimmjow was only too happy to comply. He angled his hips so that he could meet Grimmjow's thrusts more easily, triggering another onslaught of whimpers and moans from the both of them. Satisfied that his berry was starting to enjoy himself, Grimmjow quickened his pace as he continued to abuse Ichigo's prostate, making sure to target it with ever thrust of his cock.

Sounds of flesh meeting flesh and delicious moans were rebounding off the walls left and right as Grimmjow kept on pounding into Ichigo. Ichigo could literally feel the spring within him tighten to the point of almost snapping. A little more and he would most definitely break.

"Ahhn! Grimmjow. I'm gonna come! Mmm!" Ichigo panted. He clung onto Grimmjow's neck and suddenly moaned loudly: Grimmjow had his hand wrapped around Ichigo's erection and was busy pumping it.

Ichigo moaned without abandon as he felt pleasure coursing through both his leaking member and his ass. "Noo! Don't d-do that, damnit. Ahhhhn! I'm gonna, hah, come! GRIMMJOW!" The coil in his groin finally shattered as ropes of thick, opaque cum was released from his manhood and landed on the tan skin of the berry. All the while, Grimmjow proceeded to drive his aching member at a maddening speed into Ichigo before finally coming inside of the strawberry. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's face transformed into an expression of pure ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm.

Grimmjow, panting from all the exertion, collapsed onto the bed, lying next to Ichigo. He sighed contentedly, "Well that felt good."

"Shut up! It hurt like hell!" came the retort.

"Hm? Who was the one who _begged_ me to do him harder halfway through?" Grimmjow smirked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo stuttered. Looking for a change of subject, he sat up on the bed and quickly said, "Err…Uh-"

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's arm down, bringing him face to face with his berry. Ichigo's face was hovering just mere centimeters above Grimmjow's to the point that Ichigo could feel their pants mingling. Musk, sweat, and a sprinkle of strawberry mint. A faint blush spread across Ichigo's velvet cheeks as Grimmjow reached up to place a peck on his plump lips.

"I love you, Ichi, and you know that," Grimmjow whispered seriously, his endless cobalt blue eyes gazing into the chocolate-brown ones of the man above him.

Ichigo's pupils dilated as he quickly got up and turned his head away. "Y-yea, I know already, idiot." The room suddenly got unbearably warm again much to Ichigo's distress, and the man needed a quick way to alleviate the tension.

So, he decided to speak of the first thing that came to his mind, "T-the room's really hot."

"Considering the AC's been fixed already, I guess it's 'cause I'm in here that the room's sizzling," Grimmjow chuckled, earning him a punch on the arm.

"Shut up, you cocky bastard," Ichigo glared.

"Yea, you got that right. I'm cocky. 8 and a half inches of cocky to be exact," the blue-haired teen boasted, causing him to be hit on the arm again.

"Ow! Damn, Ichi, I'm gonna get a bruise there if you keep hittin' me," Grimmjow feigned an expression of hurt as Ichigo burst out laughing. Climbing away from Grimmjow, Ichigo turned his back to his partner and sat on the edge of the bed. Although he looked somewhat composed on the outside, Ichigo's insides were in turmoil; Grimmjow had said he loved him. Sure, they had fucked a couple of times before but Grimm had never said he loved him prior to today! How the hell was Ichigo supposed to respond? This was way too embarrassing for Ichigo to handle, and it was beginning to give him a headache.

Just as the orange-haired male was about to rise from the bed, he felt strong arms wrap around his torso, bringing him down to the bed with an "Oomf". The springs underneath the bed protested loudly and Ichigo's weight settled on it once again. Ichigo's heart started to flutter and then began to beat erratically when Grimmjow nuzzled him in the crook of his neck: Ichigo's most sensitive spot. A sudden, singular thought floated into his mind. _Is this love? _As Ichigo was occupied with this spontaneous realization, Grimmjow brought his hand on top of the berry's and entwined their fingers together, giving it a little squeeze.

_Tha-thump. Tha-thump._

Whose heartbeat was it? His, or Grimmjow's? Ichigo decided that it didn't matter and all at once, he knew how to respond to Grimmjow's earlier declaration.

"H-hey Grimm? I have something I have to tell you," Ichigo could feel his chest swell while his heart rate skyrocketed.

"What is it, Ichi?"

"C'mover here. It's a secret," came the sultry reply. Ichigo turned his head around as Grimmjow leaned his ear towards him with a puzzled expression on his face. He cupped a hand between his lips and

Grimmjow's ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>*SQUEAL <strong>

**Faedynn: Yesh, if you have read till here, that means that you have actually endured some 4,000 words and my inexperienced Lemon-writing skills xD **

**Faedynn: Please comment if you like...**

**Inner-Faedynn: She means either comment or die**

**F: What? I never said that D: And where'd you come from?**

**IF: Yea yea, but we all know you're thinking that :) and I'm the inner you, dummy. Hence "Inner-Faedynn".**

**F: Errr...anyways, hoped you liked it. See ya'll next time**


End file.
